Sticking Together
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Klaus arrived at the Gilbert house in time to save Kol but still intends to make him suffer on his terms for trying to prevent them from getting the cure and threatening Rebekah. Can Kol forgive his brother and sister for not listening to his warnings about raising Silas?


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

**This was requested by Ilovevampirediaries, sorry I took so long with it! I hope you like it.**

Kol stormed out of the house angrily and slammed the door behind him, his face twisted into a snarl of rage against his brother and sister. He couldn't believe how foolish they were both being, that they were actually willing to raise Silas for the sake of the cure. He knew that Klaus and Rebekah were many things, but he had never thought one of those things to be stupid.

He paused in the empty street and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, towards them and himself. Rebekah had held a dagger to his back, she had been willing to put him down and shut him away in a box- just like Niklaus. And then he... then he had, he mentally slapped himself _pull yourself together, _he chided. _Then you held the white oak stake to her back, you would have killed her forever, making you worse than her, worse than Nik even._

_I wouldn't really have done it, _he decided. He was sure of it, he didn't think he could ever truly kill his sister; he had just wanted to scare her, to stop this ridiculous plan to raise Silas. He groaned loudly in irritation with himself- with this whole situation. Why did Elena Gilbert and her little friends, and even his own siblings, think it was acceptable to break the world just so they could find the supposed cure for vampirism?

A few hours later he was in the Gilbert's kitchen, with a cleaver embedded in his chest and vervain water burning the top layer off of his skin. He felt a tightness within his chest as he saw Elena throw the stake towards her brother. Nik had betrayed him and was leaving him to die, he had threatened Rebekah and she would never forgive him and Elijah could not even bare to be near him. He was going to die alone, with nobody to mourn for him and he tried to remember back to a time when that would have been different, when his family had been whole, when they actually trusted one another and would have done anything for each other.

He refused to flinch as the stake came towards him- he would not give them the satisfaction. He held back a cry as the tip of the stake pierced his chest and waited for it to break though his sternum and puncture his heart.

"Stop!" A furious voice called out, causing both Gilberts to turn towards the door, giving Kol enough time to rip the weapon out of his torso and reach for the Gilbert girl, snapping her neck with ease and allowing her body to fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He then approached the young hunter and viciously swung his arm out, smashing into the boy's stomach and doubling him over. He was about to go in for the killing blow when he heard the voice, it was Nik's voice he realised, and looked at up him.

"Leave them, Kol." He ordered quietly.

Kol was going to argue automatically, to demand to know why he shouldn't just kill them both after what they had tried to do to him, when he remembered that he was more interested in speaking to his brother than he was in killing the baby vampire and her hunter kid brother.

He stepped over Elena's unmoving body and walked slowly out of the kitchen and down the hallway, towards where Klaus was standing in the doorway.

"You had them call me here to kill me." He stated, his tone bitter and hateful.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus answered calmly, infuriating his little brother further.

"Oh, really? You're honestly trying to convince me that _this_" he gestured around the Gilbert house "was nothing to do with you? Because murdering family? That sounds an awful lot like you, brother." He pointed out with false affection.

Klaus looked as though he were fighting the temptation to roll his eyes at Kol, "do you really think that if I was going to kill you that I'd ask these amateurs to do it? I'd at least have the decency to kill you myself." He disputed without raising his voice from its usual soft tone, as though what he were saying was completely reasonable.

The vampire glared at the older man, "I'm not sure that you can call that _decency_, Niklaus." He informed him, calling him by the name he knew he hated. He held Nik's gaze for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I accept that you didn't set me up, if only because you wouldn't have asked these people to do it." He conceded and stepped out of the house so that he and Klaus were standing on the porch together.

The blonde reached out and rested his hand upon Kol's shoulder, "I'm glad that you believe me."

Kol shot his brother a curious look at his unusual physical display of affection, but didn't have the opportunity to ask before he felt something sharp and smooth slide between his ribs and he couldn't say anything as his vision clouded over and he struggled to breathe.

Kol awoke to a sharp pain in his chest and a desperate thirst burning in his veins. He let out a loud gasp and felt a hand cradling his head and propping it up as someone poured warm human blood down his parched throat.

"W... what happened?" He asked when he had drained the blood bag and managed to sit himself up and see that he was on the couch in Klaus's living room. As he gazed at his blonde brother, it all came flooding back to him, Jeremy and Elena trying to kill him, Klaus attempting to stop them, only to dagger him himself.

"How long have I been stuffed in a coffin for this time?" He asked coldly, he would not let them see his hurt or trepidation.

"Relax, Kol, it's only been three weeks." Klaus told him offhandedly, as if everybody occasionally murdered their own siblings.

He whipped his head around to face Elijah, where he was sitting a comfortable looking armchair nearby. "How could you let him do this to me?" He demanded incredulously, he expected this kind of thing from the hybrid, but not from Elijah, who supposedly put his family before everything else.

"I was not here when Niklaus did this to you." Elijah reminded him, sipping from his cup in a relaxed, unruffled manor.

He moved his eyes towards his sister, who had said nothing to him so far. "He might not understand what it's like to be daggered for a long period of time, to wake up and find that the world has changed around you and you don't know where you are anymore, but you do. How could you do this to me?" He questioned, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

She didn't need to ask for clarification- he was right, Elijah did not understand, he had been daggered for a few months at the longest, while she and Kol knew what it was to wake up and realise that Klaus had taken years of your life away, and she also understood the terror of waking up and wondering how long you had been gone this time, whether or not you would be in the same country or even the same century. "You threatened to kill me- permanently!" She reminded him defensively, not allowing him to play the victim.

"I would never have done it!" He insisted assuredly, "I only wanted to stop you from raising Silas and bringing about Hell on Earth." His glance flickered from sibling to sibling in horror as he saw how uncomfortable each of them looked. Rebekah stiffened almost imperceptibly, Nik's fists clenched and unclenched quickly and Elijah had to prevent his gaze from moving to avoid Kol's.

"What have you done?" He asked, hoping to any God there may have been that they were not going to tell him what he was almost certain they had done.

"Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert woke him- they didn't mean to, but they couldn't help it and then Katherine Pierce came along and fed him Jeremy's blood." Rebekah hastened to explain.

He was unused to this, he was usually the one who had to try and explain himself to his seemingly less reckless siblings. "Where is he?" He finally managed to ask, dreading the answer.

"We don't know. He can take on anybody's appearance and get inside anybody's head. He even managed to fool me, to convince me I was dying." Klaus admitted his normal cockiness nowhere to be found.

"So you woke me up to face the apocalypse? Thank you very much." He spat sarcastically.

"Please, Kol," Rebekah approached him, grabbing his hand, "we're sorry. We should have listened to you; we should never have gone after the cure."

Kol couldn't help it, he actually began to laugh, earning himself three confused and mildly concerned glances from around the room. "What?" Rebekah demanded, her expression slightly alarmed.

"It's just that, well, it's taken literally the possible ending of the world for you to admit that I was right." He chuckled; nobody else was as amused as him.

"That's because it took the apocalypse for you to actually achieve being right- our creator apparently felt that there must be a first time for everything." Klaus sniped, causing Kol to laugh harder; Elijah and Rebekah were staring at them as though they were both completely insane.

"You're still a total bastard." Kol informed Klaus with a miniscule smile.

"Don't be dramatic, Kol, you know I wouldn't have kept you like that permanently."

"I don't see why it was necessary to do that to me at all." Kol became serious again, watching Klaus with an expression of solemnity that seemed out of place on his face.

"I thought you were losing your mind." He replied honestly.

Kol glowered at him, "you went mad once if you recall, the hunter's curse left you a violent, raving mess for over fifty tears- we didn't put you down."

"Only because you couldn't." He countered.

"That's not true; we just understand the concept of family better than you do, Nik."

"I didn't want you to go through what I went through. I spent fifty two years seeing the ghosts of everyone I'd ever loved, hated or feared, all trying to convince me to end my existence and believe me, I wanted to. I did not want that for you."

"So you decided to put me down, like an animal? I was _nothing_ like you. You were raving, talking to people who weren't there, trying to hurt yourself; I never did any of that!"

"No, but you were living in terror of what was, as far as any of us knew, a mythical creature and you had attempted to kill our sister. You'll have to forgive me for assuming the worst." Klaus snapped.

There was a long tense silence that none of them were sure how to break, until Kol began to snigger.

"What is it, Kol?" Elijah asked warily.

"You know what they say when you _assume_." He told Klaus.

"What?"

"You make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me._" He laughed to himself.

Rebekah grimaced at him with disgust, "you might have just risen from the dead and had an emotional scene with our big brother, but even my pity for you couldn't compel me to laugh at that poor excuse of a joke."

Kol grinned, "...couldn't _compel_ you to laugh? Pun intended?"

Rebekah smacked him across the face with a pillow, but not before he saw the brief grin stretch across her face.

They spent the rest of the night discussing Silas, and what to do about him, or even if they should do anything. There was a lot of bickering, raised voices and heated words, but Kol knew that they were going to stick together this time, and stand by one another because, even if they wouldn't admit it, they needed each other and, he supposed, that if the end of the world was coming they didn't want to face it apart from the only family they had left.

**The end.**

**I'm not quite sure about this fic- I have no idea what genre it's meant to be or even if anybody's actually in character or not, but I hope that it's what Ilovevampirediaries hoped for and that she enjoyed it!**

**It was quite difficult to write Kol because I feel like he might be the original that we know least well (excluding Finn and poor Henrich who didn't even get a line), it would have n=been nice if we'd got to know him a little better before the writers killed him off.**

**Just to clarify, I don't think that Klaus would have left Kol in there forever, just until he'd gotten, and destroyed the cure (not that that really makes it okay, but I just thought I'd mention it.)**

**Please review.**


End file.
